As a composition which is curable by reacting with moisture in the air to form crosslinking, a room-temperature-curable resin composition such as a room-temperature-curable organopolysiloxane composition is known conventionally. This room-temperature-curable resin composition (particularly, a room-temperature-curable organopolysiloxane composition such as a room-temperature-curable silicone rubber composition, which gives a rubber-like elastic material (elastomer) by curing) has been widely used in various fields such as building, transporters, electric and electronic components, and so on, because of its superior safety, durability as a rubber, and an adhesive property. This moisture-cure type room-temperature-curable resin composition requires a certain degree of time to be cured when it is applied to a part to be used, since it depends curing system in which crosslinking proceeds gradually by moisture in the air.
Various curing catalysts for reducing the curing time have been disclosed. Particularly, as a curing catalyst for a moisture-cure type room-temperature-curable resin composition having a hydrolysable silicon group in the molecule, dibutyl tin compounds such as dibutyl tin dilaurate, dibutyl tin diacetate are used. These organotin compounds are widely used since they enable to cure a room-temperature-curable resin composition rapidly. The organotin compounds, however, contain tin, which is heavy metal, and therefore are recently subjected to indications of risk and toxicity to the human body, and an environmental load.
Alternatively, as a curing catalyst for a room-temperature-curable resin composition, organic acid compounds such as carboxylic acids or organic base compounds such as amines are known as other organic catalyst than organotin compounds (see patent documents 1 to 5).